The invention is directed to a short ski for a respective foot of a skier.
Such a ski has been known, for example, from CH-A-504877. This type of ski is also called "firn glider" or "figl", respectively. Such a "firn glider" or "figl" has a length of from 65 cm to 75 cm while its width of from 11.5 cm to 12.5 cm is approximately constant along the length thereof. Accordingly, the ratio of width to length is between 0.15 and 0.19. Normally, firn gliders are manufactured as a so-called compound sandwich structure of the type also common with alpine or downhill skis. Manufacture of all-plastics material or of aluminium is also known. As will be apparent from the name, "firn gliders" or "figl" are especially suited for downhill skiing over firn snow or neve. For the rest, especially for downhill running on packed slopes, firn gliders are practically uncontrollable since they have no directional stability at all.
CA-A-1201460 discloses an alpine ski provided in the usual manner with a waist or reduced portion. With a short ski of the instant type, the known reduction which has a radius of several meters results in almost straight sides with the consequence of a complete lack of directional stability of the short ski. Also, it is virtually impossible to swing with such a ski in the conventional way.
CH-A-595118 discloses a slalom ski which has unsymmetrical sides so as to reduce the risk of straddling. However, the known ski is particularly designed for slalom running.
Finally, DE-A-3200383 discloses a downhill ski the upturned front end of which is provided with several longitudinal slots so as to improve directional stability when running on the ski edges.